


if no one loves me now, some day somebody will

by marriottsmushrooms



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shitty like usual, will and George are just very much so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriottsmushrooms/pseuds/marriottsmushrooms
Summary: George doesn't wait another moment, keys still in the door, dropping the shoes that were in his hands and hearing them smack against the stone. He doesn't care, not when Will is just within his grip.





	if no one loves me now, some day somebody will

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo lads
> 
> I promise one day I will write a fic that isn't will/george   
> Can I run the will/George fanclub because I feel like I deserve that title
> 
> Anyways I don't know what this is  
> It's shitty but so is everything else
> 
> George and James are gay pass it on
> 
> -mushy moo moo
> 
> (send requests 😘😘)

Theres the slight tickle of butterflies when George steps out the door. He knows that this isn't normal. He should be sleeping, but instead he's creeping out of his front door at 3am, to meet with the boy that he loves.

It's magical, almost other-worldly outside, like his front door has become some sort of portal, and for one night he's been transported to a completely different dimension, where the air is thick with stardust that makes your stomach tingle, and you can't help but smile. He can't help but feel nervous, the what-ifs swirling around his mind like clouds, but when the cold makes his body shiver and he feels like his insides have been all mixed up, he finds he doesn't care.

He sees Will, stood beneath the light that spills onto the pavement, and his heart thuds a little louder. Yeah, that's him. That's the boy George can't stop thinking about, that's the boy who he loves, and who loves him. That's the boy who makes him feel at home, the boy who makes him warm, the boy who treats him like he's a shard of glass. The boy he wants to love forever, until his loving heart stops beating.

George doesn't wait another moment, keys still in the door, dropping the shoes that were in his hands and hearing them smack against the stone. He doesn't care, not when Will is just within his grip.

Arms envelop him, pull him closer, draw every drop of cold from him until he's thoroughly warmed. Will smells like love, and scented candles, and home, and warm and what George associates with what it feels like to belong somewhere. George buries his face in Will's neck as Will's hands smooth random patterns over his back. When George pulls away, he looks into Will's face, dark, but still visible in the streetlight.

"You're not wearing any fucking shoes, you melt," Will laughs, his hand flying to George's face as if as soon as they break contact, they will be ripped apart.

"Don't care," George shrugs. He doesn't. The concrete pushes into his feet, but it doesn't affect him, not at all. All he can focus on is Will. Will, the man who he can rely on, Will, the man who helps him in every way. Will, the man who his heart has decided is its partner.

Will kisses him, slow and gentle, palm pressing against the curve of George's jaw, his fingers spanning over the skin of George's cheek, blush blossoming beneath them.

George's hands grasp at Will wherever they can, panicked and desperate, as if they don't have long, and if George lets go then Will will disappear beneath his fingertips and George will never see him again. His hands grasp at Will's jacket, at his arms, at his hips, changing quickly to wherever he can get the best grip. He doesn't ever want to let go. Will pulls away, eyes soft, smiling gently. His hands slowly close around George's- still clenched into fists- and pries them away carefully.

"It's okay," Will offers cautiously. He speaks quietly, just above a hushed mumble, and it fits just right. George can't help but stand in awe at how someone can be so _soft_.

"You don't have to worry. I'm here, we have all the time in the world."

George watches Will's features bleed into each other, watches the light from behind them break and shatter into thousands of blinding rays as his eyes fill with tears. His heart aches when he remembers that this can't last.

Will shushes him, and pulls him back into his arms, rocking George slowly. This happens every time, and George is sick of it, but it can't be helped. Will lies to make him feel better, says they have all the time they need when in fact, they have mere hours until the sun starts to rise and the early birds begin their day. Then, they will have to break, and George doesn't know how long it will be until he sees Will again. He's tired, running off last night's sleep, too excited this night to have gotten any. Instead he sits cross-legged on top of his duvet and watches the hours tick by anxiously on his old alarm clock.

George knows Will has to go. That doesn't make it any easier, when every time, George has to watch Will blend in to the darkness as he moves away. He's not lonely, he never will be, he has friends, Alex and the like, but no one makes him feel like Will does. No one makes him feel safe, cared for, loved, as Will does.

He swallows harshly, throat dry, and his hand covering his mouth, as Will turns. He wishes it was easier, wishes it didn't hurt so much to see someone you love leave. Now that George can remember what it feels like to have your heart full, it feels cruel for Will to empty it as he moves away. George sniffles, pulling his hands away to rub desperately at his eyes, vision blurry from tears, however, by the time he can see clearly, Will is nowhere to be seen.

George wants to shout, wants to call out, but it's too early, it wouldn't feel right to break such a peaceful film that has settled over the neighbourhood. He knows Will wouldn't turn back. It's for their own good, and George knows that. They shouldn't just keep putting that final goodbye off. They have to face the unavoidable end.

It's not their final goodbye. It never is, because they'll see each other again. Again and again because they can't live without each other. Will always says the same thing.

"'S'not a goodbye, 's a see you soon."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests uwu


End file.
